The present invention relates in general to active bolsters for occupant protection in automotive vehicles, and, more specifically, to bolsters that deploy from within a driver/passenger seat to restrain and protect an occupant during a crash event.
Passenger safety is a paramount concern associated with transportation vehicles such as motor vehicles. Manufacturers aim to continuously improve occupant protection during various types of crash events. Restraining devices such as seat belts and active devices such as airbags and active bolsters are commonly used.
Side impact events (i.e., collisions in which a lateral side of the vehicle is struck) can be particularly challenging since there is less vehicle structure at the sides to protect the occupants. Side airbags such as curtain airbags are increasingly being used for side impact protection.
Regardless of the type of impact, certain types of protective measures become most effective when deployed in close proximity to the occupant. Conventional airbags provide cushioning but are only effective after the occupant has begun moving out from a normal seating position. Airbag and/or active bolster expansion into close proximity to an occupant in order to surround them in their seat would provide the advantages of keep the occupant within the seat during a crash and providing a barrier around the occupant's body. However, it has been found to be difficult to package airbags or bolsters within a seat or at a close proximity to the seat without incurring significant size, weight, and/or cost problems.